


Party

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Trigger Warning: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura went at a Zeta party with Carmilla and might have drink a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first smut I ever publish but, here it is.  
> Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Little thanks to Cams for the support!

Laura Hollis was drunk. Drunk in love, yes but also drunk in alcohol. She was at a party by the Zetas so, obviously, alcohol was running through everybody’s veins. Well, except Carmilla, because Carmilla was a vampire so it didn’t affect her. But the vampire knew how to have fun, even without the effect of alcohol. But so did Laura, even drunk she wanted to have some fun with her girlfriend. So, she took Carmilla by the end and took her back to their dorm room.

“-Carmilla Karnstein, time to lie on my bed, let’s have some body shots!”

Laura was showing her a bottle of tequila, a lime and some salt. Where she found that? Carmilla didn’t want to ask and kill the mood, so she just took of her top and lied on Laura’s bed.

“-No, no Carm. Do you really think you need your bra?”

Carmilla didn’t move much; Laura took care of the bra and pushed her against the mattress. Then, she placed salt all the way from the vampire’s belly button to the base of her neck. She put a slice of lime between her girlfriend’s lips and poured herself a shot of tequila.

“-Ready?”

Carmilla couldn’t talk with the lime, so she just nodded.

“-Great! Let’s get started!”

The tiny human sat above Carmilla’s hips, drank the shot, and used her hands on both side of her girlfriend to steady herself. She ran her tongue on the vampire’s body, following the salt, until she arrived at the end and took the slice of lime between her teeth. She growled at the taste, making Carmilla moans at the view. Then, Laura kissed Carmilla before pouring herself another shot. But this time, her tongue went very slow on Carmilla’s body, sliding away from the path of the salt to take her girlfriend right nipple in her mouth, playing a bit with it. The vampire couldn’t moan because of the slice of lime so she just made a sound with her throat. Laura continued her way to Carmilla’s mouth, taking the new slice of lime off Carmilla’s lips with her teeth before throwing it away to kiss her.  
Her hands went to play with Carmilla’s nipple, who this time, could moan. Laura was unbuttoning Carmilla’s pants.

“-Laura, I need you…  
-What do you need me for Carm.  
-Fuck me! Please!”

Laura didn’t answer, she just pushed her hand inside her girlfriend’s underwear; using two fingers to play with her clit. She earned a moan from the vampire. Moan that turn to a scream of pleasure when she pushed those two fingers inside. Using her other hand, she threw Carmilla’s pants and panties away, keeping her fingers inside of her pussy; her thumb playing with her clit. Starting to thrust, getting faster and faster. She could see Carmilla’s sweat running through her body. The vampire was moaning, her eyes closed. Laura knew that her girlfriend was close, so she got faster and faster, until Carmilla came, screaming Laura’s name. It was a powerful orgasm. Laura slowed her thrust before taking them out to suck them clean.  
Sadly, Laura was feeling her head spinning because of the amount of alcohol in her blood. Carmilla saw her face whitened up, so she made her drink a lot of water before the fell asleep.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos. See you soon, I hope.


End file.
